The Oracle
by Flying Pancake Bacon Toaster
Summary: Story of Zelha and her tragedy/stuff.


Notes: The indented lines are the thoughts of Zelha.

_Where am I?_

"It's a good day to rare summon I can assure you that."

_Who am I?_

"Hmm are you sure? Last time I summoned, I got a Ziz..."

_What's going on?_

"I can assure you that there will no pesky 3 stars at all. Gem back guaranteed."

_What's this white stuff around me?_

"Alright I guess I'll give this a try then."

_What's this door in front of me?_

"You know the drill. Just give me five gems and open the door."

_The voices are coming from just behind this door! Maybe they know what's happening!_

The youthful boy no older than ten years old then approached the door. Just when his hand was about to make contact with the door, the door suddenly burst open on its own accord. Out from the door fell this beautiful girl with luscious blond hair that fell all the way to her knees. The most striking thing about her appearance was her blood red eyes and her horns that protruded from her temples. The girl blinked rapidly, surprised by the what she saw around her. She was on the ground of what seemed to be a facility with completely white walls and a ceiling with a high powered light illuminating the room. Within the room was a young boy staring at the young maiden intrigued and a elderly woman wearing lab coat with a facial expression that showed no sort of surprise. Behind the maiden was a yellow door that emitted a powerful aura. There also was another door that seemed to be the exit for the room. The young maiden opened her mouth and tried to speak, but no words would come out.

_I can't speak!?_

The elderly woman studied her for a second and declared, "It's a Zellha."

The little boy responded eagerly, "Oh my god! A Zellha! Those are pretty rare! I can't wait to brag to all my friends that I pulled a Zellha!"

"Wait a minute... This Zellha is acting peculiar."

_Is my name Zellha?_

A sharp tingle of pain went through her body as the elderly woman grabbed her by her horns and pulled her up onto her feet. Zellha then started struggling as the pain kept intensifying the longer the woman gripped it. Despite the massive pain she was undergoing, her mouth refused to release any sound what so ever. The woman then let go Zellha's horns and she stumbled back and landed on her butt hard.

"This Zellha is mute. It's a defect, our policy says that you may re summon."

"Wait even if it's a defect, it's still a Zellha. I want to keep it."

"Fine little boy. However we still have to do the type test."

"I bet my Zellha is a breaker or an anima!"

_An anima or breaker? What are these people talking about?_

"Hmmm little boy have you seen our type test in person? Since your Zellha is a defect, I'll let you watch the type test."

"Awesome! I know my Zellha is a breaker! :D"

_I'm a defect? Am I a breaker?_

"As you are already know units are close to immortal. The units can be revived at anytime with a simple potion. This test was developed for testing just the types of the units with this fact in mind."

_Types?_

"Breakers crushes the Skeleton King without any problem due to their built-in combat prowess. Animas have incredible vitally and has only a slight problem with Skeleton King."

As the woman was informing the young boy, the door that Zellha came out opened once again and out came a zombie rotten all the way to its bones and clad with a razor sharp sword that scared the wits out of Zellha.

_AHHHHHHHHHH!_

At the sight of the of the zombie, Zellha was paralyzed with fear and was rooted to the spot she stood.

"Lords have almost an even fight with Skeleton King with it going to either side."

_Is she expecting me to fight that monster?!_

After hearing the woman speak, Zellha snapped out of her paralysis and tried running straight for the exit for the room. However due to her initial fear, the Skeleton King had already closed the gap and swept his sword onto her retreating hamstring.

_IT HURTS!_

Zellha clutched her bloodied leg as her mouth opened wide and muted screams escsaped. The Skeleton Lord then advanced on the downed Zellha and started assaulting her dead body with cold metal.

_AHHHHHH! STOP! PLEASE STOP! I'll DO ANYTHING! JUST PLEASE STOP!  
><em>"Guardians and Oracles are absolutely demolished by the Skeleton King. The only difference between Guardians and Oracles is that Guardians take about five more minutes to lose all its hp."

As the Skeleton King was hacking her to bits, she noted in the corner of her vision was the boy and the woman staring intently at her futile struggles.

_Please help me! Save me!_

She outstretched her arm that miraculously wasn't cut beyond reorganization towards the boy's general distance. As the boy approached her outstretched hand, the Skelton King as if acting on command stopped attacking the fallen Zellha.

_Thank y-_

Her thought process cut off to a sudden halt when she saw his face. Pure disgust.

"Not even a lord... I always get these shitty pulls. I always keep getting these useless pieces of trash."

_Lord? Shitty? Useless? Trash? What does he mean?!_

The boy grimaced at Zellha's hand and then proceeded to stomp on it in a fluid motion.

_...it hurts...my leg...my stomach..._

"3 minutes 42 seconds," remarked the woman.

_But ...why... does... my ...heart... hurt... so... muc...h?_

"Bleh not even a guardian, it's an oracle..." the boy murmured. He took one last look at the hardly breathing corpse and spat onto it. The boy then left the room leaving the Skelton king and the woman with the dead corpse.

The woman then used poured an elixir onto the corpse. After Zellha's body started to reform, she instructed the Skeleton King, "This oracle belongs with the other rejects. Toss her in with the other Undesirables."

_Where am I?_

_Ouch! My entire body hurts like hell!_

Zellha opened her eyes to find herself looking at a boy with gorgeous red hair and emerald blue eyes. "Welcome to the Undesirables. I'm your guide, Zelnite. I hope you enjoy your stay~" Dumbfounded, Zellha found herself entranced in his eyes.

_Handsome._


End file.
